Forgotten Memories
by country-grl20
Summary: A new member joins the Bladebreakers with no memory of her past. Is she connected to Tala and Kai's past? Could she be the missing link for them both? Kai/OC, Tala/Julia, Ray/Mariah, Kane/Salima, Max/Marium, Miguel/Mathilda, Kenny/Emily This is like For Longer Then Forever that I just uploaded, but switched around.


Hey guys so as I said on my profile, I'm going to be uploading a couple stories that have been finished for a while, but that were just something I was playing around with. I warn you now that these haven't been looked at for at least a year, as such grammar, spelling and the overall writing will probably not be on par with my other stories like Utopia and my Bloodlines Trilogy.

I just wanted to get these stories out and if you like certain bits and pieces then please tell me cause I might somehow combine these stories, we'll see if I have time. Also if there is real demand, there might be a possibility of re-writing the whole story, making it longer, more intricate, etc.

Please let me know and for those who have been reading my stories thus far here are a few notes for you:

1.) **The Bloodlines Trilogy** in currently of Hiatus. I have two different story ideas for the third story. Option A is writing forward chronologically, so that would be more of Dylan and the kids or Option B is going back in time to the Abbey to see how Megan, Kai and Tala all met. Please review on Bloodlines 2, the last chapter with your vote; option a or b or both. I've only have one person, an anonymous reviewer that had voted. Until I get more interest that story will not continue.

2.) **Utopia** unfortunately has been neglected for some time. As the people who read that story know, I've been very busy with college lately and have not had time to update it. Now that I've done for the summer, my summer job has taken priority and again I've had no time to write that story. That along with a ridiculous writer's block has turned into a 2 month dry period. I'm very sorry for the wait, but hopefully I'll get struck with inspiration and continue that story.

3.) **Beylade The Great Revolutions** has also been severely neglected. Some how, somewhere along the line I lost a chunk of the story. So if I upload what I have left, whats missing is the team's battles against BEGA minus the end of Megan's battle and Tyson and Brooklyn's ultimate battle. Now I can do one of two things; one is to rewrite the missing part which will take some time with everything else going on, or I could post what I have and maybe at a later date fix the missing piece. Now, for those of you who are out there freaking out about what you are going to miss if I do the second option, don't freak out too much. Those matches went on the same as in the anime for the most part, the only major changes were who battled who as Megan is a part of the G-Revs in my fic.

Please either PM me or leave a comment on any of my stories if you have a question or idea.

Now, on with the story:

Plot: A new member joins the Bladebreakers with no memory of her past. Is she connected to Tala and Kai's past? Could she be the missing link for them both?

This is like **For Longer Then Forever** that I just uploaded, but switched around.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only own my storyline and my OC's including Kairi/Megan.

This is a One-Shot

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Tala!" Kai shouts.

"I'm trying!" Tala shouts back. I drop back and pull Tala forward. "Thanks Meg."

"Kai, we have to leave. NOW!" I shout.

"I know!" Kai says frustrated. "Ah! Here! Follow me!" He leads us down a hallway and to a door. We lean up against the wall as Kai slowly opens the door. "Clear!" And we bust through the door. It led outside and into the woods.

"I see them!"

I turn around and see guards starting to come from the building.

"Guuuuuyyyyyss..." I say. Kai and Tala turn around, eyes wide.

"Go! Go!" Kai shouts. "Split up! We'll meet back at our secret place in 2 hours. Got it?"

"Got it!" Tala and I answered. And we split up in the woods. I go right, as Tala goes left and Kai straight.

I run and run and run. But I could still hear the guards behind me. Eventually their sounds fade away, but I keep running to be sure. I keeping running, then bam! I trip on a root and I'm headfirst into the ground. The last thing I remember before blacking out was thinking about Kai and Tala and wondering if they're ok.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tala arrives at the secret spot 2 hours after the group separated. It was an oak tree that Megan, Tala and I used to hang out under.

"Tala." I say appearing out of no where.

"Kai. Is Megan here?" Tala says leaning on the tree.

"No and I'm worried. She should have been here by now." I say closing my eyes.

"Lets wait 1 more hour. Maybe she had to hide." Tala suggests. I agree and we wait.

* * *

3 years later...

"Mmmm..." I groan as I wake up. I look around and notice that I was in a white room, a hospital. I lifted a hand to my head. "Ouch!" My head hurt like hell.

"Hello. Welcome back." A female doctor says in English, walking into the room smiling. "We were wondering when you would wake up."

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"3 years."

"Wow, I don't believe that."

The doctor laughs. "I have one question though. What's your name?"

"Its-" I stop. I couldn't remember...I couldn't remember anything! I couldn't remember my name, past, family, friends anything! "I don't know." I say putting a hand to my mouth. "I don't know." And I cry. The doctor puts her arms around me, comforting me.

"Its ok hun. I'll help you." The doctor says.

* * *

Around the same time...

"I can't believe she's gone." Tala says shaking his head.

"She's gone Tal, they found her body remember?" I say, hoping in my heart that she was still alive somewhere.

Tala and I now live in Tokyo, Japan.

"I know. I know." Tala says.

* * *

5 months later...

"Thanks for everything Liz." I say to my doctor. She had helped me a lot in the past 5 months. Together we realized that I'm 18, Russian, can speak Japanese, English, Russian, and Chinese, a really good beyblader, a beyblade was found on me, and apparently my Bit-beast Drakima also had amnesia, I'm a fast runner, and had been abused in the past. She found multiple scars and bruises, both old and new.

"No problem Kairi." I choose the name Kairi, cause something clicked with the name and we choose Ivankov as my last name as that also clicked.

We hugged and I said goodbye. Liz helped me get enough money to go to Tokyo and start a new life. She called an old friend, Mr Dickenson, the chairman of the BBA, Beyblade Battle Association, and he said that there was a team in Tokyo, The Bladebreakers, that were more then welcome to take me in. I was nervous cause I was told that there were only boys on the team, but I was confident that I would be ok. My appearance had changed as well. My grassy green eyes stayed the same but my long brown hair was cut to shoulder length.

I boarded my plane in Moscow that Mr Dickenson had set up and was off to Tokyo and The Bladebreakers.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I can't wait to meet our new teammate." Tyson says. He was Japanese born and raised and the reining World Beyblade Champ.

"Yea, its cool." Max says. He was American born and raised and was the defense specialist of the team.

"Do we know if its a boy or girl yet?" Kenny aka Chief asks. He grew up with Tyson and was the mechanic on the team.

"I don't know. But either way it'll be nice to have a newbie around." Tala smirks. We joined the Bladebreakers 2 years ago when the team was formed.

"Be nice Tala." Ray smiles. He was Chinese born and raised and the fastest on the team.

"Yea dork." I say leaning up against the wall, eyes closed, I was elected captain.

I feel Tala glare.

"Now, now kids." Mr Dickenson, lovingly called Mr D says as he hears the last of our conversation. We were waiting in the airport for our teammate's plane to land. "It should be landing in a minute."

As if on cue..."Airline #245 has landed from Moscow, Russia and will be un-loading in a minute."

"Thats the plane!" Mr D says.

Tala and I raise an eyebrow at each other thinking the same thing. That our new teammate was from where we grew up.

"Kairi!" We hear Mr D say.

Tala and I look in the direction Mr D was looking at and freeze.

"Megan?" We whisper together.

* * *

"Hello Mr Dickinson." I say politely, bowing in front of him.

"Oh no need to be so formal dear. Call me Mr D." Mr D laughs.

"Sure! Mr D." I giggle.

"Hi, I'm Tyson Granger." Tyson says shaking my hand. He had navy blue hair and crimson eyes, Japanese.

"Ray Kon." Black hair and golden eyes, Chinese.

"Max Tate." Blond hair, blue eyes, American.

"Kenny Saji, aka Chief." Brown hair, brown eyes and glasses, Japanese.

"Kairi Ivankov." I say looking at the guys. They all seemed nice enough.

"Wow. That sounds like a twisted combo of Kai and Tala's names." Max chuckles.

"Kai and Tala?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, 2 other guys on the team." Kenny says.

"Kai! Tala!" Tyson shouts. "Come on over! She won't bite!" He says into the crowd. "You won't bite will you?" Tyson chuckles.

"No. I won't." I giggle.

2 guys, Russian by their looks walk up to the group looking shocked. For what reason I don't know.

"Guys! Introduce yourselves!" Tyson says. They snap out of it and shake their heads.

"Hi, I'm Tala Ivanov." Red hair, green eyes.

"Kai Hiwatari." Silver hair, stormy gray eyes.

"Wow." I smile. "My name is sort of a twisted combo of your names."

Tala looked curious. "What's your name?" He smirks.

"Oh, sorry." I laugh. "Kairi Ivankov."

"Oh. Beautiful name." Kai says.

"Thanks." I smiles. They were acting a little weird, but they seemed nice.

"How about we go back to the Dojo?" Tyson asks.

"Sure. We'll grab yours bags first Kairi." Ray smiles.

"Sure. Sounds good." And we head off.

"So you're from Moscow, Kairi?" Max asks.

"Yea, I've been there for at least 3 years, maybe more." I say. I didn't mind talking about my past. I just wanted answers.

"What do you mean?" Tala asks curious.

"Well, 5 months ago I kind of woke up from a 3 year coma."

"Wow. Really?" Kenny says.

I smile. "Really. Supposedly 3 years ago a couple camping found me in the woods right outside Moscow. I was bleeding from the head, and bruises and cuts were all over my body. When I woke up 5 months ago, I remembered nothing. Not my name, family, friends, talents, anything."

"Then how did you get your name?" Ray asks.

"I made it up!" I laugh.

"Haha. Awesome!" Tyson says. "I always wanted to do that!" I laugh. These guys were funny. We got to the luggage track and waited for my bag to come through.

"Here it is!" I say stepping forward to grab my duffel bag, but someone beats me to it. I look up and find Kai smiling.

"I can take that for you." He says pulling the duffel bag off the track.

"Thanks Kai!" I smile and we head outside and into the limo Mr D left for us.

* * *

Tala and I were very confused. Megan was dead. We saw her body in the morgue. We buried her 3 years ago. She can't be alive. But here is a girl who looks exactly like her, but a different name. She was also more innocent like. The Megan we knew, knew pain and suffering.

* * *

We arrived at Tyson's Dojo and walked in.

"This is going to be your room Kairi." Tyson says, showing me a room towards the back of the house.

"Thanks Tyson." I say dropping my duffel on the bed.

"Kai is across the hall and Tala and Ray are next door, if you need anything." Tyson says. "Once you get settled, come on outside. We're training for a little bit today."

"Ok! I'll be out in 5." Tyson nods and leaves the room.

I unpack quickly and grab my blade. When I launched my blade the first time 3 months ago, I met my Bit-beast Drakima. She's the white winged horse of Light.

_Hey Drakima._

_ Lady Kairi._

_ Are you ready to blade again?_

_ Of course, I'll help you anyway I can._

_ Thanks Drakima._

_ No problem Lady Kairi._

I still really didn't know how to blade. It was more like I blade with muscle memory, instinct and Drakima's help. I'm nervous to say the least.

I walked outside to see Tala and Kai practicing.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai yells and his blade rams into Tala's pushing it back.

"Get him Wolborg!" Tala shouts and they meet in a stalemate. Wow they're good. Really good.

"Hey Kairi." I turn and Ray was standing smiling at me.

"Oh hey Ray."

"You wanna practice against me?" Ray asks. "Max and Tyson are playing each other and Tala and Kai are going at it."

"Sure. But I warn you. I don't really know what I'm doing." I smile.

"Don't worry. I'll help you." Ray says.

"You kicked my ass!" Ray say smiling, but in awe. "I thought you said that you didn't know what your doing?" Ray says picking up Driger.

"Well its more of I blade with muscle memory, instinct and Drakima's help. It comes naturally to me. My doctor said that I probably bladed in my past life. But I of course don't remember." I laugh.

"Your so good!" Tyson says in amazement. I turn and see that the rest of the guys were watching us.

"Oh. Thanks Tyson."

"Your blading style is like Tala and Kai's." Kenny says, laptop in hand.

"Forceful, powerful, but graceful." Max says.

"Correct." Kenny says.

"Must be a Russian thing." I laugh.

"Sounds about right." Tyson laughs. Kai hits him upside the head. "Ow!" We all laugh. And then it was time for dinner.

"Does he always eat like this?" I ask grossed out. Tyson was stuffing his face with food and trying to talk at the same time. It was really gross.

"Yup." Tala says, his head resting on his hand, elbow on the table.

"You'll get used to it sooner or later." Kenny says waving it off.

"Unfortunately." Ray and Kai say together.

"SUGAR!" Max suddenly yells.

"No Max! Don't!" Ray says, but it was too late. Max had gotten into the sugar bag and was running around crazy like.

"So this is normal?" I ask Tala and Kai. Ray was chasing Max around, and Kenny was trying to stop Tyson from eating so much.

"Yup." Tala and Kai say together.

We all went to bed later that night. And I had my usual strange dreams...But this time it was different...

The images were a little cloudy...

_"Come on!" A young boy with silver hair says. "We have to get back to our room before-"_

_ "Ahh!" A young girl with brown hair screams. A young boy with red hair and the boy with silver hair turn around to find that their friend was on the ground, a purple haired man standing over her._

_ "Hahaha." The man laughs evilly. "You kids are in big trouble for breaking curfew..." And he takes out a whip and starts whipping the girl under his foot. Her screams echo in the hall._

_ "Stop!" The boys yell. And then they run down the hall and tackle the man to the ground. They grab the girl and run down the hall to their room and close the door._

_ "You g-guys shouldn't h-have done that." The little girl cries. The boys wrap her in a group hug, protecting her._

_ "You're our friend." The one with red hair says._

_ "Yea, we'll always protect you - " The silver haired boy says._

_ The door slams open. "You ungrateful little rats!" The man screams. "You will pay!" And with that he rips the boys away from the girl and starts dragging them down the hall, slamming the door behind him._

_ "NO!" The girl screams as she hears her friends screams of pain. "Please stop! STOP!"_

"Stop!" I scream as I wake up. I shake, hugging myself. Its just the dream. I'm ok.

"Kairi!" Someone yells as my door opens. It was Kai. He ran over to the side of the bed and sat down next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asks softly.

"I-I'm ok. Its j-just a dream I a-always have." I say stuttering from fear. This dream was more clear then it had ever been.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks softly. I look up gratefully, but shake my head.

"No. Not really." I half-smile. He nods and stands up.

"I'm here if you need to." And with that he leaves.

* * *

I wasn't able to get much sleep. I was worrying about Megan. There was no way Kairi was Megan, but the way she looked, it was creepy to say the least. Then I hear Kairi scream and run into her room.

"Kairi!" I yell as I open the door. I look inside and sees her shaking, hugging herself, scared out of her mind. My heartstrings tug at the sight. I runs over and softly place a hand on her shoulder. She looked so fragile, so scared.

"Are you ok?" I ask softly. I didn't want to scare her even more.

"I-I'm ok. Its j-just a dream I a-always have." She says stuttering from fear.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask softly. She looks up, but shakes her head.

"No. Not really." She half-smiles. I nod and stand up. I wanted to help, but maybe she just needed some time.

"I'm here if you need to." And with that I leave and go back to bed.

* * *

I was able to get a little more sleep after Kai left, but I didn't dream anymore. I finally got out of bed at 6 and went into the kitchen, only to find Tala, Ray, and Kai in the kitchen having coffee.

"Mmmmm...coffee..." I sigh and the guys laugh. I walk over and grab myself a cup and sit down next to Tala.

"Morning Kairi." Tala smiles.

"Morning Tala." I smile. "So what are we up to today?"

"Some different kind of training." Ray says smirking. "Max and Tyson's favorite." He says sarcastically.

"What is it?" I ask curious. What kind of different training?

"Oh your going to love it." Kai smirks. Tala laughs.

"What? What is it?" I say getting annoyed.

"Oh nothing," Ray smirks "just some..."

* * *

"Martial Arts training!" Kai says. We were at the BBA HQ in Tokyo. We were in their training room dressed in shorts and t-shirts.

"Nooooo!" Tyson and Max whine. I gasp. Great! Now I have to fight guys? I don't know how to!

"Come on guys." Kai smirks, clearly enjoying himself. "Ray and Max will spare, while Tala and Tyson spare. I'll teach Kairi some things." They split off into separate groups and start training. Kai walks up to me and smirks. Great.

"Ok Kairi. Do you know anything?"

"Well...no not really." I say.

"Ok then how about we start by you watching the others a little bit." I nod, glad that I could put off the pain for a little bit.

I watched Tala and Tyson first. Tala lunged at Tyson, but Tyson back-flipped away, his right foot coming up to kick Tala under the jaw, but Tala grabbed the foot and threw it to the side. Tyson flipped into an upright position and ran at Tala. Tyson went to punch Tala across the jaw, but Tala ducked and punched Tyson in the gut, but Tyson blocked it with his other hand. Tala put a hand on the floor, lifting his lower body in the air. In one fluid movement he kicked Tyson in the gut, sending him to the floor, and Tala spun, landing in a crouching position.

"Tala's good." I say.

"Thats because he's been fighting longer, he had to." Kai says. "Tyson is learning quickly, but I don't think he'll ever be as good as Tala."

"What do you mean Tala had to?" I say curious.

"Umm...never mind. See Ray?" He says quickly. It was odd, but I brushed it off looking at Ray. "See how he doesn't use anymore energy then required?" I nod. "His kicks are precise and accurate." I nod looking as Ray sends Max flying with a roundhouse kick.

"Ouch. Poor Max." I say wincing.

Kai chuckles. "Max is a good fighter, but he doesn't have the cold heart of a killer. While Ray doesn't either, Ray is trained, so he usually beats Max."

I nod taking in everything.

"Ready now?" Kai asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I moan. Kai chuckles.

"I'll be easy on you ok?" I nod.

"Ready?"

"Mhmm." I nod.

Kai lunges, and tries to punch my in the face. I act on instinct and go low, doing a sweeping kick, and knock his feet out from underneath him.

* * *

Not expecting her to kick my legs out from underneath me I fell to the ground shocked.

"W-What?" I ask stunned. She looks at me, equally shocked, with her hands on the floor, left leg extended and right underneath her.

"I-I don't know."

"Wow Kairi! How did you do that?" Tala asks shocked coming over.

"I d-don't know. I just acted." She says shaking her head. "I have no idea how I did that."

* * *

I was shocked. How did that happen? I can fight?

"Lets see something." I look up and see that Kai had extended his hand. I take it and he pulls me up.

"Get ready." Kai says. I nod.

Kai roundhouse kicks and again, just acting, I lean back, put my hands on the floor behind me and kick up into his chest. He blocks me and throws my feet away. I flip into an upright position and lunge at him. I throw punches but he blocks me. Then he throws punches, and I blocked them all, except one that hit my mouth, making my turn my head to the side. I aim a punch heading straight for his face. He catches my hand and pulls me closer. I put my hand on his chest and force my hand out of his grip, flipping backwards in the process, finally landing a blow on his chest with my right foot. I land on my feet, after putting some distance between us with some back flips and whip the blood from my mouth. That was incredible. I could keep up with him!

* * *

She's amazing! She took everything I had and gave it back to me! And her fighting style, its just like Megan's! She's incredible.

* * *

"Wow Kairi!" Tala exclaims. I turn and look at the guys staring at me in shock. "Your amazing Kairi! The only one who could do that besides me was-" But he stops and shakes his head. "Never mind...but you were amazing!"

"That was so cool!" Max says.

"I bet I could take her." Tyson says obviously trying to be cool.

"Yea, right Tyson." Ray says shaking his head. "If you can't beat me, you have no chance."

"Hmph." Tyson says crossing him arms.

"Aren't you tired Kairi?" Kai says coming to stand in front of me.

I asses my body. "Nope. I could go run a couple miles right now actually." I smile.

"Amazing! Such stamina!" Tala says coming over circling me.

"Umm...do you mind not doing that!" I yell, like I'm scolding a little brother. Tala and Kai start like they just saw a ghost.

* * *

Thats what Megan would always say. Same voice, tone of voice, body language, eyes, everything...this is getting weird.

* * *

"Ummm sorry Tala." I say quickly, this happened sometimes. "I didn't mean it like that...its just...sometimes I act like another person. I don't know why. My doctor says that I might have to do with something about my past. Sorry." I explain.

"I-Its ok Kairi. Its alright." Tala smiles. "Its just that you reminded Kai and I of someone we knew is all."

"Oh. Is that a bad thing?" I ask worried.

"No, no, its just that..."Kai trails off, looking at Tala.

"Its just...how about we tell you later?" Tala says. I nod. It looked like it was painful for them to talk about it. We soon went back to the dojo and had dinner. As we were hanging around, Tala and Kai pulled me into my room and we sat down on my bed.

"So what's the story?" I ask softly.

"We knew this girl, Megan Nadezhda." Kai starts.

"We grew up with her, from when we first met her when we were 3. We kind of grew up in this place called the Abbey. Our grandfathers ran it along with their right hand man Boris Balkov. We were trained to be the best bladers in the world. The perfect bladers." Tala spats.

"We were beaten physically, mentally and emotionally. The 3 of us bonded very closely. We were tight. We were trained to fight, like in the military. And we learned many languages." Kai says.

"Megan was strong. She always was able to keep our spirits up somehow. She was a powerful blader, fighter and a fast runner." Tala says. "But she was also kind and understanding. She always yelled at us like a mother." Tala and Kai laugh.

"But one day we decided to stage an escape." Kai says.

"And with that day, our world came crumbling down." Tala says, silent tears rolling down his face. My heartstrings tugged and I hugged them both, as I was sitting between them.

"We escaped the building, but the guards were chasing us." As Kai told the story, I felt like I knew what they were talking about. "We had to split up. We agreed to meet at our secret place 2 hours later. 2 hours later Tala and I made it but Megan didn't. We waited and waited but then realized that they must have gotten her. We went to the police and told them about the Abbey. Supposedly they had hunches, but no real evidence, and so with our testimonies, we put our grandfathers behind bars. Though we never found Boris. But as they were searching the Abbey they came along a body." Kai says tears rolling down his face.

"They called us in to identify it. It was Megan. She was dead. We buried her next to her parents. When our grandfathers took us to the Abbey, they forcefully took us from our parents, killing them. Then we came here and met the rest of the Bladebreakers." Tala finishes.

"I...I'm so sorry. Thats awful." I say, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Not as bad as not knowing your past I guess." Kai chuckles. I laugh.

"I guess thats true. Megan sounds like an amazing girl. I'm sorry she's gone." I say hugging them both.

"Yea...me too..." Kai says.

* * *

But I think she's here with us now. You Kairi. You're like her, but you can't be her. Cause Megan's dead and she won't come back.

* * *

I wake up in the morning and take a quick shower and get dressed. It was the first day of a reunion of sorts. Before I came, the guys had decided to have a get together with their blading friends. We were going to go to Kai's mansion in Moscow. Back home.

"Tyson!" Kai shouts. "Stop eating! We're going to miss our limo!" We were at the airport, and had just gotten off our plane. Tyson had immediately migrated to the nearest food stand and was eating like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Tyson says.

"Good grief. At this rate I'm going to be late to my own party." Kai grumbles. I giggle as Tala smiles.

We arrived at Kai's mansion an hour later.

"Wow." I say in awe. The place was HUGE! "This-is-ah-maz-ing." I say one syllable at a time.

Kai chuckles. "Tala, Megan and I are rich. When Meg died, her money was split up between us."

"Wow. She must of had a lot of money." I say in awe. Then we heard a honk behind us. We turn around and a taxi pulls up to the house, right behind the limo.

A big guy with short short silver hair, a tan and hazel eyes steps out first.

"Rick!" Max smiles. He comes up to him and man-hugs him. "Emily!" Max beams kissing a girl with red-orange hair and green eyes on the cheek.

"Hey Maxie." She says after they part.

Max turns to face me. "Guys, this is Kairi Ivankov, our new teammate. Kairi, this is Rick and Emily, Kenny's girlfriend, they're some of my old teammates, the PBB All Starz."

"Hi!" I say smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Emily smiles.

"Kairi." Rick nods.

"Hey guys!" I look over and see a deep pink haired, golden eyed girl walking over with a black haired, golden eyed guy, both Chinese.

"Mariah! Lee!" Ray says smiling walking over. He hugged and kissed the girl and hugged the guy.

"Mariah, Lee, this is Kairi Ivankov, our new teammate. Kairi, this is Mariah, my girlfriend and her older brother Lee, they're my old teammates, the White Tiger X. Gary and Kevin busy I'm guessing?" Ray asks them.

"Yup. Nice to meet you Kairi." Lee says.

Mariah comes right up to me and hugs me. She pulls back and smiles. "Nice to meet you Kairi."

"Thanks." I smile. She was such a sweet girl.

"What's up everyone?" More people? This was crazy! A blue haired boy with blue eyes and a red haired girl with red eyes, both Japanese walked up, holding hands. Behind them was a blue haired, green eyed girl and a black haired blue eyed boy, both Canadian. And behind them was a blond, blue eyed guy and light pink haired, pink eyed girl, both French, and then they're was a blond, hazel eyed Spanish girl.

"Kane! Salima! Marium! Ozuma! Miguel! Mathilda!" Tyson says. "This is Kairi Ivankov, our new teammate. Kairi, this is Kane," blue haired, "Salima, Kane's girlfriend," red haired, "Marium, Max's girlfriend," blue haired, "Ozuma," black haired, "Miguel," blond, "Mathilda, Miguel's girlfriend," pink haired, "and Julia, Tala's girlfriend." blond.

"Nice to meet you guys." I smile. They say hi and we all go into the mansion.

"Ok, so we have to assign rooms." Kai says.

Room Assignments:

Rick, Lee, Kane, Ozuma and Miguel were going to share the basement.

The girls were going to share a bedroom, with sleeping bags.

Kai and Tala were going to share a room.

Tyson and Kenny were sharing.

Ray and Max were sharing.

I walked up with the girls to set up our room.

"So Kairi." Mariah asks. "Where are you from?"

"Here, actually." I giggle. "I think so anyway."

"What do you mean?" Julia asks.

I tell them my story.

"Wow. I'm so sorry." Mathilda says.

I shrug. "Its ok, I just want some answers is all."

"So, who gets the bed?" Emily asks.

"Shoty!" I yell laughing running down the hall.

"Hey!" The girls yell chasing me.

"Haha, that was fun." Salima giggles. We were in the room, unpacking our stuff, bonding. Mariah and I got the bed, and Emily, Julia, Salima and Mathilda got the floor.

"So you girls all have boyfriends huh?" I smile.

"Yup!" They all answer.

"Rick, Lee and Ozuma, have girlfriends?" I ask. I already knew Tyson and Kai didn't.

"Yup, but they're not bladers and no one else really knows them." Emily says.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Mariah asks.

"No, I don't." I say smiling shyly.

"Why not?" Julia says. "Your beautiful and funny and smart!"

"Thanks. I guess I just haven't met the right guy. And for as long as I can remember, I've only been alive for 3 years." I giggle.

"Yea, that does put a damper on a love life." Mathilda says and we all laugh. We all headed downstairs to eat dinner and watch a movie. I bonded quickly with everyone during dinner and the movie.

"Shh!" Kane whispers. "This is the best part!" We were towards the end of The Clash of the Titans.

My eyes started dropping though and I leaned against the arm of the couch. And I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

We all decided to leave Kairi on the couch. She looked pretty whipped out. Everyone had gone to bed already. I couldn't sleep and came back downstairs for a midnight snack. I walked over to the couch and pulled up the blanket on her body. She was thrashing and I was worried.

* * *

But I had a dream again...

The images were a little clearer this time...

_The same 3 kids were now learning how to blade._

_ "Oh no!" The red haired boy says as he blade flies out of the ring again._

_ "Not good enough!" The purple haired man roars. The man takes out the whip and slashes the kid on his back._

_ "NO!" The girl shouts. She throws herself onto of the boy, taking his beating._

_ "You want to be punished? FINE!" And the man hits her harder._

_ She starts crying as she tries to hold herself above the boy._

_ "- why? Please don't do this!" The red haired boy pleads and her screams echo in the room._

_ "STOP!" And the silver haired boy bursts into the room. He tackles the man to the ground._

_ "- take - away." The silver haired boy shouts to the red head. The girl collapsed as soon as the boy tackled the man. She was barely conscious now._

_ "O-Ok, be careful!" The red head takes the bleeding girl in his arms and brings her to their room as the silver head beat the crap out of the man._

_ The girl wakes up in the room, covered in bandages._

_ "G-Guys?" She asks weakly._

_ "We're here!" They say coming into her line of sight. _

_ "Why did you do that -?" The red head asks._

_ "You guys are my family -. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you guys..." She says and the dream fades._

I wake up crying. I look around and find that I had fallen asleep on the couch. I look down and see that Kai was leaning up against the couch, asleep. I smile. Kai must of been worried.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 6. I shake Kai awake.

"Kai...wake up. Its 6." Kai stirs and wakes up. He looks up and his smile slips.

"Kairi? Were you crying?" He reaches up and whips away the tears that had slipped down my cheek when I was sleeping.

"Oh, yea. My dream..." I say looking down. "It was very sad."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kai says, hand under my chin.

I smile. "Maybe tonight. I'll tell you and Tala, since you guys shared your past with me."

"Agreed." Kai smiles. He stand up and holds out his hand. "Coffee?"

"Definitely." I smile, and I take his hand.

* * *

Around 1, after we had lunch, we went outside and into Kai's pool.

"Bonzi!" Tyson shouts as he canon-balls in.

"Tyson!" Lee roars as Tyson soaked him.

"Eek!" Tyson squeals as he swims away from Lee.

I laugh. I was lounging on the side of the pool, my feet in the pool on the deep end side.

"You coming in?" I look down and Kai was leaning up against the wall of the pool right next to my legs.

"I don't know." I say. "I don't even know if I can swim!"

"I bet you can." Kai says turning around. "Come on. I'll help you." He says beckoning with his hands. I hesitant. I wasn't so sure about this.

"Come on. I won't let anything happen to you." Kai says looking me in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

I thought about it. I nod. "Yea I do."

"Ok. Then hop off the side and I'll catch you. Ok?"

"Mhmm." I nod. I put my hands on either side of my hips and push off, closing my eyes.

I feel water hit me, but only up to my shoulders. I peak open one eye and found that I had my arms wrapped around Kai's neck and he had a hand wrapped around my lower back, holding me up. I feel his legs moving, keeping us afloat. But I also feel his body. I mean he is only wearing swimming trunks and I'm only wearing a tankini. I felt every muscle and was shocked. He was ripped! I mean, not too much or too little, just right.

"Kairi?" Kai asks me. "Are you ok?"

"Mhmm.." I say, blushing.

"Ok, I'm going to lay you flat on your back. Ok?" I nod. I release my hold on him. Immediately his hands grab me around my waist, holding me up. Then slowly his hands travel to right below my shoulders, and under my knees. He lifts me so that half my body was above and half below the water. "Now move your arms besides your body." He says as he slowly moves to my head. I felt his chest on my head, his hands hovering below my shoulders. I do as he told and it feels like muscle memory again.

"Its like my muscle memory again Kai. I think I can swim..." I say thinking about what I was feeling. My body was doing it on its own, keeping me afloat.

"Good!" Kai says. "Now come up to a standing position." I lift my head and my lower body sinks down into the water, my feet automatically kicking and arms moving to keep me afloat. Kai was treading in front of me.

"Hey, I found out another thing about myself." I smile. Kai smiles.

"How about swimming?" I nod. And I start swimming! And really good! All of the sudden it comes back to me.

"I can swim!" I giggle, floating on my back. Kai treaded right next to me.

"Well, if thats the case, then..." Kai smirks, and then he splashes water into my face.

"Oi! Not cool Kai!" I yell swimming after him. He laughs and swims around Tala.

"What's going on?" Tala asks, a smile on his face.

"Kai splashed me and he's going to get it!" I yell, but smiling. I try to swim around Tala, but he grabs me, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me away from Kai, who was laughing hysterically now.

"No! Tala let me go! Kai needs to get what he deserves!" I say.

"Now, now Kai-Kai, call down." Tala says.

I look up. "Did you just call me 'Kai-Kai'?" I say menacingly. Tala winced.

"Umm...no?" He squeaks.

"Thats what I thought." I smile. "You can call me Kai, not Kai-Kai. Got it?" I ask authoritatively.

"Yes Ma'am!" Tala says saluting. He shook his head and put his hand down quickly like it was on fire.

"Sorry Tal! That was weird. I...Sorry." I did it again.

"No its ok." Tala says smiling.

"Its just Megan used to do the same thing." Kai says swimming over amazed. "She would always yell at us if we called her Meg-Meg. It was always Meg or Megan. Sometimes Megs, but that depended on the situation." Kai explains.

"Oh." I say in realization. "I seem to be very like Megan. That's really weird."

"Your telling us!" Kai and Tala say together, throwing their hands up. I giggle and the laugh along.

* * *

Later that night I pulled Tala and Kai aside in the living room and told them about my dreams.

"So I've been dreaming about 3 kids. I think they might be memories from my past, but I don't know. One is me, I think anyway. I don't know. And there are 2 boys, a red head and a silver haired boy."

Tala and Kai looks at each other in shock.

"What?" I ask.

"Megan looks like you. Thats what." Kai says.

"That's why you were acting so weird when you first saw me." I say. Everything was clicking into place.

"Yea, at first we thought Megan came back from the dead, but it wasn't the case." Tala says shaking his head.

"Then I must be dreaming about the 3 of you somehow."

"Huh?"

"Well my dreams are like your past." I say.

"What do you mean?" Kai asks.

"I think I'm dreaming about you guys growing up in the Abbey." Then I tell the the specific details of my dreams.

"Wow. Thats exactly how it happened." Tala says after a moment of shock.

"But how do you know this?" Kai says. "The only ones that know besides Tala and I are dead."

"No, not all. Remember?" Tala says, holding up one finger. "Boris." He spats.

"Boris." I whisper.

"Is it possible that he implanted our memories in her head?" Kai asks shocked.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Tala growls.

"You are the perfect target." Kai says to me. "You have total and complete amnesia. But why?" Kai asks the both of us.

"Yea, why Kairi? Does he have something against her?" Tala asks.

"You haven't met a purple haired man, real creepy looking, since you woke up right?" Kai asks me.

"The one from my dream? No. I can't say I have. I could ask Liz though." The guys look at me questioningly. "My doctor. She was with me all 3 years of my coma. She might have seen him if he did come. I'll give her a call." The guys leave to go to bed and I leave a message on Liz's cell about the man and fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

I was woken up by the sound of dripping water. Huh? water? Why would I hear water in my room?

I open my eyes fully and find that I wasn't at Kai's mansion. I was chained on a cot in a warehouse. Oh no. Where am I? How did I get here?

"Ah, my dear. It has been a while." I turn to where the voice was coming from and the man from my dreams stepped out from behind a pile of crates. Boris.

"Y-Your from my dreams...Boris." I say.

"Ah, my dear, you remember me." Boris says smiling. But he was creeping me out. My body screamed to run away and never look back, but my heart wanted answers.

"Remember? But Kai and Tala said-"

"Ah Kai and Tala. I haven't heard those names in a while. I seems like my plan didn't work out quite as planned." Boris says shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" I ask despite myself. I wanted answers. Bad.

"Well, when you, Tala and Kai escaped us, I thought we lost everything, but then we found you. Unconscious and vulnerable. We decided to implant a serum in you that would make you loyal to us. We knew Kai and Tala would go to the police and everything would be ruined. But I had planned years in advance. I had a clone created. Your clone. I left it in the Abbey and took you away. I gave you the serum and dropped you off in the woods near that couple that was camping."

"But, why let me go?"

"You, Kai and Tala always had a knack for being able to find each other. Call it destiny, fate whatever. I used it to my advantage. The serum was supposed to create memories in forms of dreams. It was supposed to turn you against Kai and Tala. You were supposed to kill them. I visited you many times in the hospital, hoping to steer you in that direction. Your doctor however became suspicious. So I stopped visiting. But apparently, your bond with Kai and Tala was stronger then I could imagine. Your dreams turned into real memories. You became to love them again. You, Megan Nadezhda, were stronger then we thought."

"No, I can't be Megan. I caused them so much pain. I can't be." I say sobbing.

"Oh but you are." Boris laughs. His laughter chilled me to the bone. "Oh how your Grandfather would be proud."

"Kai and Tala told me that they were nothing but monsters!" I yell.

"Speaking of Kai and Tala, I hope they're on their way here. I do have a special treat for them." Boris cracks and he walks away. I start crying wishing that Kai and Tala were here.

* * *

I woke up the next morning instantly feeling that something was wrong. I walk into the girl's room and see that Kai wasn't in the room. Maybe she fell asleep on the couch. I run downstairs and check the couch, nothing...But wait! A letter!

I read it, then re-read it as I didn't believe it.

"Tala! Ray! Guys!" I shout. Everyone runs downstairs. I hand the note to Tala, who reads it out loud.

"_Kai and Tala I have the girl you now call Kairi. She, unfortunately didn't fulfill her duty and is now being punished. If you want to save her, come to the old warehouse at the old pier on the west side of St Petersburg. Be here by 7 tomorrow morning or she dies._"

_ Boris_

"Boris?" Mariah asks. "Who's that?" Tala and I look at each other and tell them everything we knew.

"We have to get her back!" Tyson shouts.

"We will Tyson." Ray says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's this?" Kenny asks. I turn and look.

"Its Kairi's iPhone!" I say.

"There's a message on it." Kenny says and he opens the text message and reads it out loud.

"_Hi Kairi, its Liz. I listened to your message. I want to warn you. That man you described...yes...he came to the hospital quite a few times. He said he was an old friend. Once, I confronted him, and asked him. After that he disappeared. But stay away from him. I got a very bad vibe from him. Please be well._"

_ Liz_

"But what did Boris mean by '_She, unfortunately didn't fulfill her duty_'?" Max asks.

"I don't know Max." I says shaking my head. "I don't know."

* * *

That night I had another dream...no...memory...

The images were clear now...

_2 of the kids, now teenagers, were sitting in their bedroom, waiting for the 3rd to come back._

_ "We have to break out of here today -" The girl says._

_ "I know. We'll wait till they bring - back and then make a go for it." The silver haired boy says._

_ "I'm kinda scared though -" The girl says hugging her knees to her chest._

_ The boy scoots closer to her and wraps his arms around her small body._

_ "Its ok -. I'll be there. Nothing we happen to you. I promise." And he kisses her temple._

_ She melts at his touch and sinks into his embrace._

_ It was evident that they loved each other._

_ "I love you -." The boy says._

_ "I love you too -." The girl says._

I wake up at 6 according to my watch, crying. My memories came back. The names: Megan, Tala, Kai, Boris, Voltaire, Anton, and Vladimir ran through my head. My name, my best friend, my soul-mate, the evil man, Kai's grandfather, Tala's grandfather and my grandfather.

"I really am Megan." I sob. This is no joke. I felt it. I remembered everything, meeting Kai and Tala when I was 3, growing up with them, the torture, the pain, the escape.

"Well, well, well my dear. It seems like your friends only have 45 minutes to get here. They better hurry, for your sake." He says as he slaps me in the face. Then he walks away.

Boris beat me severely yesterday and at night, right before I fell asleep. I had cuts and bruises all over my body. My face was the most untouched though, except for that slap. But I was weak.

* * *

We finally arrived in St Petersburg at 6 in the morning. Ray, Tyson, Tala, Max and I decided to go, while everyone else stayed at my house.

We immediately caught a taxi to the old pier. We got off and started searching for this old warehouse hoping that we weren't too late.

* * *

I was tied up to a cross of sorts, like Jesus was. I was hung up in front of the front door, so that when the guys walked in, they would see me right away. Boris was hiding in the shadows, behind me, but I had a gag on, so I couldn't warn them.

The door slowly opens and Ray, Tyson, Tala, Max and Kai walked in.

"Kairi!" They shout as they see me.

I shake my head, trying to move, and warn them. But they didn't get the message.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." I hear Boris say from behind me. And the next thing I know a knife is up against my throat.

"Boris." Tala and Kai growl.

"Let her go!" Kai shouts.

The knife drew blood.

"No I don't think so." Boris says slyly. "She didn't do her duty, so she must suffer."

"What do you mean?" Tyson yells.

"You don't recognize your best friend and lover? Tala and Kai?" Boris says.

"W-What?" Tala chokes.

"She can't be. We saw her dead body..." Kai says slowly.

Looking at their pained expression, tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh, but it is. Her real name isn't Kairi Ivankov, but Megan Nadezhda." Boris says.

"B-But how?" Kai asks.

"Well, when you 3 escaped us, I thought we lost everything, but then we found Megan. Unconscious and vulnerable. We decided to implant a serum in her that would make her loyal to us. We knew you 2 would go to the police and everything would be ruined. But I had planned years in advance. I had a clone created. Megan's clone. I left it in the Abbey and took Megan away. I gave her the serum and dropped her off in the woods near that couple that was camping."

"But, why let her go?" Tala asked

"You 3 always had a knack for being able to find each other. Call it destiny, fate whatever. I used it to my advantage. The serum was supposed to create memories in forms of dreams. It was supposed to turn her against you 2. She was supposed to kill you. I visited her many times in the hospital, hoping to steer her in that direction. Her doctor however became suspicious. So I stopped visiting. But apparently, your bond was stronger then I could imagine. Her dreams turned into real memories. She became to love you again. She disobeyed me. And so she must be punished."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kai shouts and in a blink of an eye, Kai launches his blade, and hits Boris square in the eye. The knife dropped to the ground and Kai immediately went after him. Tyson, and Ray helped him as Tala and Max came over to me. Tala held me up and Max cut the ropes. Once the ropes were no longer holding me up, I hugged Tala tightly, crying.

"Oh Megan." He whispers holding me to him. He pulls back and whips me tears. "Do you remember everything?"

I nod. "Every memory."

"Clear!" A voice echo's through the building. I look at Max and Tala questioningly.

"What?" Max smiles. "You didn't think that we would bring some reinforcements?" As he said that policemen surrounded us and soon 50 policemen were in the building. I saw Kai talking to the Chief as Tyson and Ray helped the policemen pick up Boris, who was almost unrecognizable.

The Chief nodded and the policemen cleared out.

"Megs?" I hear and I look back. It was Kai.

I smile, tears in my eyes. Tala lets me go and I run into Kai's open arms, burying myself in the crook of his neck.

"You remember me?" He asks softly, holding me close.

"Everything K." I say pulling back a little bit. "I love you Kai." I say.

"I love you Megan." And he pulls me in kissing me deeply.

* * *

3 months later...

"Hold still Megan!" Mariah shouts.

I groan. The girls were fixing up my hair. Why you may ask? I'm getting married tonight! Kai proposed a month ago.

Mariah was to be my Maid of Honor, and Julia, Emily, Mathilda, and Salima were going to be my Bridesmaids. Tala was Kai's Best Man and Ray, Tyson, Max, and Kenny were his Groomsmen.

"Almost done Meg." Julia says. She was helping Mathilda with her dress. The wedding was going to start in 2 hours and I was nervous.

"Done!" Mariah announces, stepping away. I stood up and looked in the mirror.

"You're so beautiful Megan." Mariah says. My halter top wedding dress, hugged my curves and flowed out at the waist. My hair was done up in a bun, my sideswiped bangs straight, but pieces of curly hair framing my face. I barely recognized myself.

"Ready?" Emily asks.

"Ready." We headed to the church in Moscow where the ceremony would take place.

"You look beautiful Megs." I turn around and find Tala standing at the door way. I smile and walk into his arms. Other then being Kai's Best Man, he was walking me down the aisle.

"Thanks Tal." I say pulling away.

"We're starting!" Claire says walking in. She was our wedding planner.

Everyone lined up. Julia with Ray, Emily with Kenny, Mathilda with Max and Salima with Tyson, then Tala and I last.

The music started and they started walking down leaving Tala and I at the door.

"I'm nervous." I say clutching Tala's arm tighter.

"You love him don't you?" I look up and nod. "Then thats all you need to know. He loves you too. I know he does. Look." And I look where he was pointing. Kai was looking at us, a soft smile on his lips. Immediately, warmth over comes me, and the nervousness goes away. As we start walking towards Kai, I smile back.

We get to the alter and Tala kisses my forehead, handing me to Kai, as he went to his place in front of Ray. As soon as our hands touched, I knew. I knew that I wanted to be with Kai for the rest of my life. I loved him. We had been through so much together. He made me laugh, smile, feel confident. He knew me better then anyone.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man and women in holy mantromony. Do you Megan Nadezhda, take Kai Hiwatari to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, through sickness and health, till death do you part?" The priest says.

"I do." I say from my heart.

I smile and put on Kai's ring.

"Do you Kai Hiwatari, take Megan Nadezhda to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Kai says smiling. His eyes softened.

He smiles and puts on my ring.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kai pulls me close, a hand on my lower back and one cupping my cheek.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too. I always have." I say softly, placing my hands around his neck. And Kai captures my lips in sweet bliss.

* * *

**Epilogue**

7 years later...

"And thats how I got my memories back, and re-met your father." I told my daughter, Rani.

"Wow mommy." She says in awe. She was 5 today. She had my brown hair, but Kai's stormy grey eyes.

I smile. "Go ahead and play with the other kids."

She beams. "Thanks mommy!" She kisses my cheek and runs off.

We were celebrating her 5th birthday today and had all of our old friends come over.

I smile as my girl runs off and takes Haku's hand. Tala and Julia had a son, Haku, and he was 5 as well, but older then Rani by 9 months. She blushes as Haku smiles back. Allison runs over to Rani and whispers something in her ear. Max and Marium had a daughter Allison, who was a month younger then Rani, they were the best of friends. Rani blushes and shakes her head as Haku looks over curiously. Luke comes running out of no where and tackles Haku to the ground and they started wrestling as the girls giggled. Ray and Mariah had a son Luke, 5 years old, 6 months older then Rani, and he and Haku were best friends.

"They grow up so fast. Don't they?" I look up from where I had sat down with Rani. Tyson was standing over me with a toddler in his arms. Tyson married his childhood friend Tia, and their son, Kyo was only 20 months old.

"You shouldn't be talking." I laugh as I stand up. "Mine's 5 while yours is barely 2."

Tyson laughs. "That is true."

"I'm just glad his kid is too young for my little girl." I look over. Kai was walking over to Tyson and I.

"Oh Kai." Tyson says. "My kid won't be that bad."

Kai and I share a look. "Oh yes he will." We say together.

"Watch out!" Kai and I separate as Jake and Kyle run by, with Lizzy trailing after them. Kenny and Emily's son, Jake was 4 now. Mathilda and Miguel's son, Kyle was 4 and he and Jake were best friends. Salima and Kane's daughter, Lizzy was 3. Ozuma, Lee and Rick were married with Jas, Lena, and Lisa respectively, but had no kids yet.

I giggle as they run over to the other kids and start playing tag.

"Not like Tala's kid will be much better." Kai grumbles as Haku tackles Rani to the ground. They were laughing.

"Oh Kai." I look over my shoulder and see Tala and Julia coming over. "My kid's just that good." He boosts.

Kai growls. I sigh. I pull Kai over to the side.

"Kai sweetie." I say, both hands on his face. I made him look at me. His eyes softened the moment our eyes met.

"I know, I know." Kai sighs, placing his own hands on mine.

I smile. Kai was just so over protective of our daughter. It was so sweet. She was her daddy's little girl alright.

"She'll always love you first Kai." I say.

"I know. I just don't want her to get hurt. We already went through so much. I just don't want to see her go through any pain."

"She won't." I promise. "Haku's a good kid. He cares for her. Just like you care for me, love me." Kai smiles at that and pulls me in, capturing my lips. I melt into his arms, moaning in pleasure. I felt Kai smirk into the kiss. We broke apart and leaned our foreheads against one another's.

"Mommy! Daddy!" We turn and look. Rani came running at us at full speed. Kai scooped her up in his arms, smiling. Rani hugged him around the neck, kissing his cheek. I looked at my family and smiled. I had finally found my family again, and I was truly happy.


End file.
